


will you be mine? (please don't be so shy)

by i_ha_te_u



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, and they were ROOMMATES, ava sharpe/sara lance - Freeform, cheesy valentine's day bullshit no one asked for, i wonder who ava's valentine is........, pure pre-established fluff, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ha_te_u/pseuds/i_ha_te_u
Summary: "To: AvaFrom: your valentine,"Ava reads out loud. Her roommate, Sara, looks up from her book with a raised eyebrow. Ava holds the little card out for her to see. It's a heart-shaped card with only those 5 words on it. "Isn't it still like two weeks until Valentine's day?" Sara asks, as she sits up on the couch to make room for Ava. "I know right." They continue to look at the card when Ava's seated next to her."It's kinda cute." Ava admits giggly, and Sara smiles. "It kinda is."





	will you be mine? (please don't be so shy)

**Author's Note:**

> was very majorly inspired to write this when i heard the song "valentine" by pentatonix, hence the title of this work.  
> go listen to the song to get the full experience!!!!  
> hope you like it :)  
> also x stands for time jump  
> -liz

_"To: Ava_

_From: your valentine,"_

 Ava reads out loud. Her roommate, Sara, is sprawled out on the couch and looks up from her book with a raised eyebrow. Ava holds the little card out for Sara to see. It's a heart-shaped card with only those 5 words on it. "It was in our mailbox." Ava takes her coat off and puts the rest of her stuff down on their dinner table. 

"Isn't it still like two weeks until Valentine's day?" Sara asks, as she sits up on the couch to make room for Ava. "I know right." They continue to look at the card when Ava's seated next to her. "It's kinda cute." Ava admits giggly, and Sara smiles. "It kinda is." 

 

"Who could it be from?" They've eaten dinner and are each doing their own thing as a movie plays in the background. Sara's legs are thrown across Ava's lap and she's reading her book while Ava is on her laptop. "I don't know." Ava says, grabbing the card from beside her and examining it again. 

"Maybe the barista from down the street. I go there every morning, she knows my name by now." Sara nods. "Could be. I don't think she's gay though." "Everyone's a little gay, those are your words, Sara Lance." Sara chuckles. "True."

"Maybe it's the upstairs neighbor," Ava suggests. "I've said hi to her a few times when I got home from work and she went out to walk her dog," Sara thinks. "Very high possibility. But," She holds her finger up in the air. "She has a dog, so she can't be a lesbian. We only have cats." Ava laughs. "Stereotypes." 

"It could be coming from a man." Sara says and instantly receives a sigh from Ava. "Well, might as well just shred it apart if it is." She puts the card away and they get back to what they were doing before.  

x 

"You got some more fanmail." Ava walks into the room, greeted by Sara Lance sitting at the dinner table, eating some grapes. She holds a little card up in the air and Ava grabs it from her. 

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_This girl can't seem to stop thinking 'bout you._

\- your valentine

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever read." Ava says, inspecting the card to see if there's any more hints written on it. "At least now you know it's not a guy." Sara says shrugging before popping another grape into her mouth. 

x

 "Well it's definitely not the barista from down the street," is the first thing Ava says when she walks into the living room, startling Sara slightly. Ava takes her coat off before plopping down on the couch next Sara. "Why not?" Sara asks, wrapping her arm around Ava. "She wrote Eva on my cup this morning." 

x 

Three days later. Ava and Sara return from doing the groceries together and Ava checks the mailbox when they arrive at their apartment. There's a little pink envelope laying in the back and Ava can't help the little smile on her face when she has it in her hands. "Another one?" Sara asks grinning when she sees the card in Ava's hand.

Ava opens it up the minute they walk into their apartment. Along with the letter that's inside the envelope, it's filled with heart-shaped confetti. "What does it say, what does it say?" Sara asks impatiently, while Ava unfolds the letter. 

_"Candles, roses, chocolate, the Valentine's day cliches,_

_All those presents are heading your way!_

\- your secret valentine."

There's a little red heart drawn at the bottom of the card. "She's sending me presents? I need to know who this is!" Ava says. Sara grabs the card from her hand and reads it herself. "Maybe it's someone at your job?" She suggests. Ava thinks about it. "It can't be Gary. Maybe it's the girl I always run into at the coffee machine." 

"Maybe it's your hot boss," Sara says, wiggling her eyebrows playfully before getting up to put the groceries away. "She is married. To a man." Sara shrugs while smirking. "One can dream." Ava laughs and shakes her head before getting up to help Sara with the groceries. 

They spend the rest of their evening cooking, laughing and eating together. They've been living together for about two years now. Both them were finishing up their studies at the same college when they moved in together. Sara has just started a new job and Ava is slowly climbing her way up to higher positions at her current job. 

The apartment they live in is nice. Better than nice. They have a living room, kitchen, separate bedrooms and a shared bathroom. It's not extremely large, but it's comfortable. They enjoy each other's company and as long as nothing better comes their way, they've decided to live together in this apartment for a few more years.

And they love spending time together. Maybe more than they ever expected they would. The two rarely fight, and when they do, they talk it out like normal adults. Their friendship is very 'married-couple' like, and their friends love teasing them about it. But it's nothing they weren't expecting. They are two ( _mostly_ ) gay girls, living together. It's easy to assume they are also dating. But they're not. 

When Ava returns to the living room after volunteering to do the dishes, she sees Sara pinning up the valentine's day card on their bulletin board. "I can't wait to find out who your valentine is," Sara says, stepping back and smiling at the collection cards. "Me neither."   

x

Presents. As promised. 

The first present Ava receives is in a reasonable sized red box. There are silky, vanilla scented candles inside of it. Ava sends Sara a picture of them and she replies with some heart-eyed emojis. The candles are already lit that evening. 

x

"Guess what came in the mail for you today.." Sara says mysteriously when Ava returns from work. "What?" Sara nods her head towards the dinner table. There's a gigantic teddybear laying on top of the table. "That's adorable!"

She walks over to the bear and notices a card. _"I hope you like the bear as much as I like you."_ Ava reads and she receives a fake gagging noise from Sara. 

x

Heart-shaped balloons. The third gift. Amaya and Zari said they were stopped by the mailman when they were about to walk into Ava and Sara's flat. The box was huge but it barely weighed a thing.

"You don't think it's creepy?" Amaya asks. They're all seated around the dinner table, enjoying a home-cooked dinner by Sara and Ava. "For all you know, she could be a total creep!" Ava chuckles. "I think it's cute," Zari says, pouring herself and the other girls another glass of wine. "I would faint if someone did that for me." 

"It's only four more days until Valentine's day. I wonder when she's going to reveal herself." Ava says. "Yes, and _how_ she's going to reveal herself." Sara says, making the rest of the girls think about it. "It's probably going to be something romantic," Ava decides.

After consuming too much wine for it to be responsible that either Amaya or Zari drives home, they decide to sleep over. Ava offers the two to sleep in her bed, and Sara shares hers with Ava. They're both a little buzzed from the alcohol when they lay down in her bed to go to sleep.

Without both them even realizing that it's happening, their legs tangle together and Ava wraps her arms around Sara's waist. "You don't think the girl's gonna be a creep, right?" Sara's hand finds a way in Ava's loose blonde curls and she softly massages Ava's head. "Creeps don't send you 3 cards, they send you like a hundred." "True," Ava mumbles, her eyes fluttering close at the touch of Sara's fingertips on her head. 

Sara smiles down at Ava, who's resting her head onto her chest. "Night Sara," Ava mumbles sleepily before drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight."  

x

Sara flicks the plastic wrapper of the chocolate she just ate onto the coffee table in front of her. "I love your valentine. How did she know this is my favorite chocolate?" Ava chuckles. Another heart-shaped gift arrived at their apartment today. This time, a heart-shaped box filled with chocolate. There was also a card attached to it. 

_I hope this valentine will be worth the wait._

_What do you think of a romantic movie date?_

\- your valentine

"I know we were supposed to spend this Valentine's day together, but I really can't bail on this girl," Ava said, making Sara chuckle. "It's okay, I understand." 

x 

"What do I wear?!" Ava yells out dramatically. Sara is seated on Ava's bed while the taller blonde takes every possible outfit out of her closet to try it on. "Relax, I'm sure the girl's good with about anything you wear." 

She hears Ava sigh and then the sounds of her rummaging though the closet continues. It takes Ava another 30 minutes to narrow down her options of different outfits. She decides to wear a suit, but she owns way too many for it to be easy to pick just one. 

"This one, or this one?" She holds up a red one and a dark-green one. "Surprise me," Sara says and she hops off the bed with a grin on her face, leaving Ava behind, hopeless. 

x 

That Friday, Ava rushes out of work to go get ready for her date. Sara is supposed to be at home to help her get ready. It's all that's been on her mind today. No one at work has been acting strange and the upstairs neighbor didn't greet her any differently than she usually does when they cross paths. Ava has absolutely no clue as to who it might be. 

Ava checks the mailbox to see if there's any mail, but weirdly, all she finds is a single rose petal. She doesn't really think twice of it and rushes up the staircase. Pretty quickly she starts to find more rose petal. It leaves a trail up the stairs. 

They end right in front of her door and she quickly pushes it open. The first thing she sees is candles all over their living room. The candle light produces enough for their usual lights to stay off. Then she hears music. It's soft and quiet in the background. And then her eyes follow the trail of petals going to their living room. And then..

"Surprise," Sara says. She's holding a huge bouquet of roses in her hands. Ava's mouth hangs open as she looks at Sara in disbelief. "It was you?" "Yes, it was. It is." Sara says. She sounds nervous. Ava feels her heart flutter in her chest. She steps into their apartment and closes the door behind her. 

"You told me about how you like romantic cliches and I couldn't help myself," she says, making Ava grin. "You don't have to- you know, reciprocate my feelings. I understand if you need time. Or if you don't feel that way about me, at all. Understandable as well." Ava grins at Sara's rattling. 

"I don't need more time," Ava says, walking up to Sara. She takes the bouquet from her and lays them down on the coffee table beside them. Ava smiles and stands in front of Sara. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I just really _really_ like you. I figured Valentine's day would be a cute day to ask you about it," Sara explains, while nervously fidgeting with her hands. 

"I like it. I like all of this. I like the effort you put into this." Ava says, looking around the room. "I mean, how long have you been planning this whole stunt?" Sara shrugs and Ava steps a little closer to Sara. Naturally, Sara puts her hands on Ava's waist and smiles at her. "So?" She asks. 

"I want to be your valentine." Ava says and Sara has to hold in her eye-roll at how cheesy it sounds. Ava notices. "Don't eye-roll at that when _you_ are the one sending me poems that start with _roses are red_."

Sara chuckles and tilts her head slightly as an indicator for Ava to kiss her. Ava puts her hand on either side of Sara's face and leans in to kiss her. And everything just feels so right in that moment. They both can't stop smiling when they lean back.

"I never knew you could be this romantic. It's gonna be hard to beat this." Ava says, pulling Sara even closer to her. "Well, it's your turn next Valentine's day, so you have all year." They smile before kissing each other again. And again. And again. 

 


End file.
